


5+1

by moonfox281



Series: Fumes of our love [12]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Mob wife, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Five times Dick's good look drove Jason crazy, and one time he finally got his payback...or did he?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/others
Series: Fumes of our love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572455
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284





	5+1

Dick was beautiful.

Jason wasn’t blind. He knew Dick was holily stunning since he was just fucking 15. Living in Gotham, you got used to certain things, like how not to go out around Downtown when past midnight, how not to take pity and get close to beggars on the streets since some of them might as well be hiding knives and guns under those coats to rob. Like how sometimes, you would see prostitutes wear shit like a porno version of a cut-out Nightwing suit standing by the streets calling for some good cash, and people actually pulled over lining up like getting a car wash on weekend. 

The people of Gotham were bulletproof. They had no sense of shame, no sense of justice, and clearly, a fluctuated sense of dignity. Patrol nights? Tomorrow must be the apocalypse if tonight not one goon spoke about Nightwing. Civilians? They talked about the term Richard Grayson with some vulgar adjectives behind like some sort of slang. 

They made comments, sounds and gestures. 

Jason got used to it. He knew his low chain men did that. There was no point in beating a dead horse.

Those were the people that never actually got to see what was behind the mask. And for those who did? Well, when it was Black Canary herself told you you were beautiful, no one else could tell the opposite.

Jason still got heartache, waking up, catching sunlight drift on Dick’s naked skin where the comforter had slipped off, how the light pooled in the sink of his collarbones, drawn shadows under his long lashes, and made his lips a little darker. 

On most days, Jason was proud of himself. But on bad days when decency was out of the window, he just started to wonder whether Dick’s parents did customize him in a laboratory because it was downright ridiculous to look this good. 

And Jason had seen Dick’s parents before. With all due respect, they were lovely, and Mary was a beautiful woman, but Dick was just earthdown unrealistic.

And that wasn’t just because he loved him to the bone.

But the thing was, he wasn’t the only one loving him.

“Hey what’s up babe, how you’re doing?”

They were just walking on the street of Star City after visiting Queen Tower for some business. It was nice to get some fresh air, looking around somewhere wasn’t hometown, or so they had thought.

Oh sure even Dick could feel the rage slowly vibrating alive under Jason’s skin as they just casually jogg back to their hotel. A different city, same old problem. 

It didn’t take a genius to know who was the “boy” here. 

“Somebody’s acknowledging you for being beautiful.”

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and put a hand up affront of Jason’s chest. “Just ignore them.”

It wasn’t Gotham, and they were in the middle of the street, so yes, even Jason didn’t want to throw a tantrum, so he bit his tongue, grabbed on Dick’s wrist and pulled him walking fast to the crossroad. 

This was the exact goddamn reason why Jason only let his men drive Dick around when he wanted to go somewhere. 

But as they crossed the road to the other pavement, Jason felt a tiny little tug from Dick’s hand in his. When he turned back, there was this guy in sport shorts and running shoes walking right next by Dick, absurdly close. 

Considering the look on Dick’s face, he must have been doing that for a couple of minutes. 

Jason would have let it go… well, he would have considered letting it go, if the bastard didn’t spit out “Damn.” while staring at Dick’s face, and again, “Damn!”, three times louder, eyes a little lower.

“I see a thousand dollar.”

By that point, Jason’s patience snapped.

He turned on his heels, stomped back. His fist grabbed for the guy’s collar, the other hand over his mouth as he hurled him off his feet, dragging him in a right by alley with one clean move.

“Jason!”

Dick shouted, running after them as Jason slammed the guy to a brick wall. He had all his hands on Jason’s coat, pulling for his attention. “Come on, Jason. Don’t.”

If it was something else, maybe Jason would have listened. But this? No.fucking.way.

He glared at the pervert dead in the eyes, and if his eyes were glowing a little, fuck it. The dread he received back was quite satisfying. 

“Leave it, Jay. Leave it.” Dick pleaded. “Come on. Don’t mind what he said. Let him down.”

“Dick, shut up for just a goddamn second.”

Dick actually zipped it, part of it must be because he was surprised how angry he was. Jason hardly ever snapped back at Dick with a rageful tone anyway. Wise man’s words, or Bruce’s words,  _ the only way to win a heated argument with Dick, is to not go into one. _

But this sure wasn’t the case.

“If you don’t wanna see this, get behind.”

He said that, but at the same time didn’t wait for Dick’s answer and pulled a hand away to scoot him behind his back.

Now that he could get a full mind on this guy, oh, he had no intention of taking this lightly at all. 

“A thousand dollar, huh?”

Jason unbuttoned his jacket, swept the hem aside to reveal the Glock on his hip. 

Yes, he couldn’t get enough nagging for bringing firearms even when out for a jog. 

Boy, the fear was honey. This shit kept reminding Jason why he was so fucking good at doing what he did. 

“Let’s make it a hundred million.”

That was just about the deal on his finger anyway. 

When he pulled the gun out of the holster, he could feel the screams, the begs, the upcoming words vibrating through the muffle of his palm. So when he landed the muzzle on the brick right beside the bastard’s temple, so close he must be able to feel the cold side of the barrel pressing against his skin, the bastard’s eyes balled up to the size of saucers.

“If you can say things like that to a man. Think about what you can say to women, scratch it, teenagers even. Girls the same age as my kid.”

There was a weak attempt of a head shake through the pressure of Jason’s hand. But oh well, he wasn’t famous for being merciful.

The shot was muffled. If in civi, Jason always brought mufflers. But the impact stayed rounded. Because as the bullet drilled through the bricks, the dude literally wet his pants. 

Couldn’t help feeling disgusted, Jason let him go. And he flopped down the ground like a sag. 

Behind them, Dick crossed his arms waiting for Jason to get his show over. “You’re done yet?”

Putting the pistol away, he thought it was a pretty decent payback. 

“Yeah, I think I am.”

* * *

Dick jumped like a cat when the rifle hit the floor. 

Jefferson facepalmed. Trevor groaned. The new guy sweated bullets. 

They just got a new gun in the team, and as tradition, a paid-off to all the dedication to make it into this special circle of the gang, he got to see what was behind the Nightwing’s mask. 

And the new guy’s first ever reaction was to drop 12 pounds of tactical rifle down his own foot, and ended up rolling on the floor groaning in pain like an idiot.

“Holy- You okay there?”

“Ye-yeah, I’m good!”

“Be careful there.”

It was only until Blue escaped the room to go find Boss, did the idiot crack his lips again.

“Holy shit!” was the first thing he scream. “My fucking God!” followed short up. “Are you kidding me? Is he even fucking human?”

“Welcome to my world.”

“Our world.” Hank hit Jefferson’s elbow.

“I knew he was pretty, but goddamn! That’s the craziest face I’ve ever seen! What the hell are those eyes!”

“Dude, shut the fuck up. Boss is only one door away.” Probably.

There was a beat of silence down the floor. The new guy was still practically down the floor, hugging his feet. 

“I think I’m gay.”

And that bomb just killed off every laughter in the room. 

“Why does he have to be like that, and  _ look _ like that...” He then continued with a series of muttery whines with his head low as if he was talking to the floor.

Trevor groaned. “Great. Another one.” He whispered the last line under his breath while glaring over to Jefferson.

This time, it was the Red Hood gang’s tactical director that sweated bullets.

Behind the door, Dick blushed from neck to ears like a raspberry. 

Jason’s men weren't just being unbelievably ungraceful. They were being fucking loud.

“Don’t.” Dick chirped, held his hand tight when Jason let out a growl.

Yeah, imagine their faces if Jason barged in now. If one single soul in there started talking something even slightly inappropriate, Jason would cut off all of their fingers and pluck their eyes out.

“Jay...” 

Dick was literally beet red right now. Jason was furious.

“What are you even embarrassed about. It’s not like this is the first fucking time.”

Jason wrung his tie off and stormed off across the lobby. Halfway off, he stopped on his feet, turned back, and stormed back on his way to grab on Dick’s hand and pull him out of the area with him.

“But I have to inform them of my next week's schedule.”

“Jefferson can cover that. Right now, I want you for my own.”

“I already am for your own?”

Jason wouldn’t pretend all of his anger just went out the window after Dick said that, especially the way he put it so nonchalantly. No, that would too fucking easy. 

Too easy when Dick untwinned their fingers, jumped on his back and made him piggyback him home.

* * *

Dick was a looker. No groundbreaker. But that also meant he was made for some certain roles in some certain missions.

Hell, since day one of Robin school, Dick started the whole concept of damsel in distress, from innocent school boy, harmless billionaire ward, to fucking crossdressing. He nailed it like a game. 

You would think he had grown out of all those things since becoming Nightwing. But no, oh no, how Jason wished. 

“How’s the sight Nightwing?”

“As quiet as it can be.”

When Tim switched off his comm, he couldn’t help but glance back from behind where Jason was currently drilling knives at his back. “You know, we already know you don’t approve of this. So you don’t have to keep showing it on the face.”

Jason all but grunted back. 

Of course he didn’t approve of this. Honey trap was an efficient tactic when it came to human trafficking or cases relating to sex workers, and of course, out of this whole family, Dick would be the best candidate for honey trap.

But that didn’t mean Jason would fucking approve to this. Simply the sight of Dick in skinny leather pants, was enough to make his blood boil.

“The targets are male prostitutes so...”

“So you should have taken the role.”

Tim choked on his tongue, rolled his eyes. He had his mask on, but Jason knew he did roll his eyes at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. Compared to Dick, how many chances do you think we can actually get with me? Even straight people would pull over, which we’ve got 5 so far. You don’t have to be the killer to want him.”

When Jason remained silent, Tim shrugged and turned back to his monitor. “You signed up for this the moment you proposed to him. You have to know already, Dick is the kind that dances that fine line of sexuality. His lean but strenuously built body with a poetic countenance allowed people from all the gates to test out themselves, even shy hetero.”

“You seem to know a bit too much about this.”

Tim turned away, swallowed. “It- It’s clear as daylight!”

Yes, it was clear it didn’t take being a serial killer to pull over for a wet hair loosely dressed Richard Grayson with smudged berry lips and eyeshadow. 

It was one fucking bad idea to let Steph did Dick’s getup, because at this point, he was dragging everyone’s attention but the killer. 

And Dick, the bastard, was having too much fun based on how he playfully winked at a biker and sent him slamming right on a lamppost. 

Tim glanced at him again. He fixed his throat and opened the comm channel. “Any sight of our target so far?”

“No, Timmy. It’s not even 5 minutes since the last time you asked. Nights like this can be a hit or miss, why are you even rushing me?”

“Because while you’re busy distracting pedestrians, somebody is breathing down my neck.” He hesitantly glanced back at Jason again before quickly rambled in an absurd speech. “And I don’t think he’ll let you do this again so please wrap this up in a night.”

“Well, tell him to knock it off or I- Wait.”

“Nightwing?”

Jason jumped over, pushed Tim off his place and wrung the comm out of his ear. Whoever came up with the rule to not let Jason have direct contact in these types of missions could kiss his ass later.

“What is it?”

“That- wait, Jason? Where’s Tim? Anyway, that green Chevy is having a third turn around this street. And it’s going much slower this time.”

“Do you think it’s our killer?”

“I can’t really tell yet. Can be just a shy customer.”

This time, it was Tim pushing Jason off his previous spot. “Keep them accompanied. I’m getting vision on the green Chevy.” He then glared daggers at Jason. “Let me do my job, please.”

Dick’s bodycam and speaker were all on. This might as well be their hit for tonight. 

“Good evening, handsome.”

That voice. Fuck, Jason hated sharing that voice to anyone.

“I just saw you by the street… And I just thought you look very beautiful.”

“Well thank you. You aren’t one bad looking gentleman either.”

Not bad. But not good either. But overall, a good enough build to handle male prostitutes. 

“You...don’t look like other guys around here.”

Dick chuckled. “What do you mean?”

_ He means you look fucking out of this world, dumbass.  _

“Jason, you’re growling.”

“Am I?”

Dick got in the car. This must be it. Jason’s nightmare could finally end now.

“Can we just get the guy now?”

Tim rolled his eyes, again. “Can you sit still please. He hasn’t even said anything yet.”

“He asked him in the car didn’t he?”

“Well, yeah… But-”

“Wait, what’s this? Why is he holding his hand? What the hell is this?”

“Jason, can you calm down?”

“Why does this fucker keep smiling like that?”

“Put-put your pistol away from my monitor please.”

No one better saw shit tonight, because it would be one hell of an explanation to some civilians tweeting about how they saw Red Hood and Red Robin fighting over a case monitor like a pair of stray cats. 

“Wait, I think… that’s a gun?” Tim pointed out from where Jason had him pinned down the concrete. 

“Don’t you dare talk bul-” Holy shit, he was right. “That’s a fucking gun!” 

Jason then jumped over, grabbed on the mic, intended to shout a warning, only to horrifyingly realize Dick had cut both his line and cam. 

“That’s it, I’m coming down.”

“Wait, you can’t just barge in like that!”

“Yeah? Fucking watch!”

They were literally wrestling their way by the edge of the rooftop when they both saw Dick get off the car, slam the door shut and disappear back into the alley with his hands in his pockets. It didn’t take five minutes later for him to join them on the roof. 

“What happened!” screamed both Jason and Tim.

“What happened is that you both should have stayed shut when I worked.”

“He had a gun!” 

Okay, not his most conflicting statement, but pretty much close to, consider how Jason brought a pistol out for a dog walk. 

“Not our killer. He just asked for a hug, that was all.”

“Bullshit, nobody goes find a prostitute to do that.”

Dick crossed his arms. “Maybe a sentimental one. I did say it could be just a shy customer right?”

“But...but he has a gun.”

Dick sighed. He glanced over Tim on the ground with half of his mask knocked off by Jason’s elbow. Strange how this was his life now.

“He’s a gangster.”

“A what?”

Jason and Tim looked at each other. It took a moment, but then Jason asked. “What gang again?”

Dick groaned, threw his hands up the sky and left home first.

The next day they found out, the killer did come over that night, but there were too many cars lining up driving back and forth around the area. Basically, the queue was too long, and the killer came home empty handed after 3 hours of waiting.

* * *

The problem about Dick was, he wasn’t just one fucking good looking bastard, he was a fucking good looking smooth bastard. 

If his face wasn’t everybody's type, his body couldn’t make every pants drop, then his charm sure finished the job.

It was a sight, honestly. The Wayne Foundation building had this famous thing among workers working there. 9 o’clock, every Monday and Thursday, Dick went to work to the office up on 27th floor. 

Him in a Dormeuil bespoke suit, Oxford shoes and briefcase, and if they were lucky, sometimes glasses, walking down from a sleek Escalade with a coffee cup rushing over toward the doors, was simply the sight of the day.

He would bow his head greetings from the gatekeepers, to the janitors, to the Head Manager of Wayne Medical office when they crossed each other. 

“Ladies.” He would say each time a group of unknown female workers walked out of the elevator. And he would always hold the button, stood straight aside waiting for them to go all out first before going in.

And if someone got off the bed on the right foot that day, and the floor happened to be too slippery after cleaning for high heels, he would catch you right by the waist, turning on his soles catching all the papers or files or briefcase or whatever shit you were holding with the other hand. 

Yes, he would do shit like that, so nonchalantly, so naturally. With a fucking smirk or commercial smile. 

And all hearts be damned. 

Jason had literally seen women swoon at him, simply by the action of him leaning down into someone’s space to catch their words more properly.

When it was Dick at the office place, it wasn’t a full package. No, it was a fucking diamond. 

Even Jason didn’t even know how he handled it, watching Dick getting into a formal attire and not jumping him like a goddamn animal.

If the Nightwing outfit was sin itself, well, suits on Dick Grayson earnt themselves on a particular special level. 

It was natural to understand why he got so popular among the close high-class society in Bruce’s parties. A vest to hug prettily around his tiny waist, or coat in gray or black to compliment his eyes, or the simple combo of white dressing shirt with form fitting pants; Dick wasn’t an enthusiast of cologne, but he knew how to work around scents. His bottle of Osmanthe Yunnan just happened to be Jason’s favorite, pleasantly sophisticated. A spray of that on and he smelt just like himself, only a tat stronger. 

All of that was simply enough to qualify him as a walking breathing highly potential expensive legal problem. 

Jason knew this. Goddamn, he knew this, which was why he casually came over to Dick’s office to whisk him away for lunch, brunch, whatever, mainly to irritate staffs and warn them:  _ You get to see, but you don’t fucking get to touch. _

Dick used to be the most desirable bachelor. But used to only, he ain’t a bachelor anymore. Must Jason get another ring the size of his head for everyone to notice?

  
  


“I’m here to see Richard Grayson.”

All front desk clerks looked up at Jason and swallowed. The ones at the back that were busy with the delivered buckets hurried over, looking down. Some offices up there must be having a celebration or some sort.

When the young clerk fixed his throat the third time, Jason rolled his eyes. Yes, Jason’s face wasn’t the friendly non rating commercial type, sorry about that.

The clerk checked into his computer while informing. “Mr. Grayson doesn’t seem to have any scheduled meeting today. May I get your name please.”

“Jason. Jason Todd with double D.”

“And you’re here for...”

“I’m his husband.”

Yes, stare. Jason got used to it. As vulgar and impossible as it sounded, it was the fucking truth, so eat that up!

The clerk grabbed for the phone and dialed quickly. “Sir, there’s mister Jason Todd waiting for you at the lobby. He said he’s your...” He glanced at Jason “Husband.”

People around town might get the right to remain clueless, but Wayne workers though? No, they knew Dick was taken. Yes, it would take being retard to not acknowledge that fact with a right like that sitting on his hand. And Jason had visited his work place a couple of times before, people knew he was Dick’s something, but Dick always let him in. Today Jason just happened to be around the neighbor for a deal, so he stopped by, and made his ever first appearance to the front desk. 

Jason stared at the flowers. Red orchids. Not celebration, courtship then. Must be a woman. Men would just go for roses. 

“He said he’s coming down in a minute. In the meantime, you can wait at the guest lounge.”

Jason looked down his watch, it looked like they could make it to head out somewhere far off for lunch. But the way the other clerks slowly put the buckets away and under the counter caught his attention. “Those are nice.”

“Th-thank you, sir.”

“Whom are they for?”

Jason suddenly got a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer, considered the long pause from the man. 

“They’re for Mr. Grayson.”

Ah, fuck.

He couldn’t help but grunt when sitting down. The clerks squealed with each other as he just managed to get out of normal people's ear range though, and it was distracting. 

He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but since when did he care about such kind of thing. 

“No, our Prince Eric married a hitman.”

Excuse me!

“Did you see any tattoo? He looks like he can have some tattoos.”

He had glowing dark magic runes, did that count?

“I didn’t see any, but who knows behind all those layers.”

“He’s come all the way here too, they must be all over each other.”

Yes, yes they were. At least Jason was all over Dick and wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

“Margot from Biscot & Co. is gonna get her heart broken. She seems so determined with this “biting the forbidden fruit” thing.”

Jason set the glass a waiter just gave him back down the table. Okay, who the fuck was this Margot. 

Biscot & Co. was a large pharmaceutical company. It seemed like they based their head office here in this building. 

“These people have no shame, a little bit of money makes them think they can have everything. She’s gonna need a whole lot more than just flowers and card notes to get his attention. I mean, have you seen that ring?”

So those were hers. What the hell was wrong between Dick and women? 

“Yeah, he only comes around twice a week and each time this place turns into a goddamn circus.”

“Have you watched that old movie Malena?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s starting to look a hell lot like it.”

When Jason turned, Dick was just walking out from the elevator. He had a paper file in his hand which he carelessly rested on a side of his shoulder. 

He stole the whole building's attention like how he had stolen gravity. He didn’t even need to speak, just walked on his feet, clicked the soles down the marble floor, and everyone took in his presence like a drug. 

He was hardly even dressed up, just a few buttons open of a loosely tucked white button up with rolled up pants, enough to just reveal the bare ankles and tone up the brown pairs of polo suede. Dick hardly ever dressed up, but that didn’t mean he had no taste in class. 

He knew how to get people stare. And people did stare. People would always stare. 

Jason knew this, because he too, had spent most of his life, staring. 

“You should have called.” Dick said with his hands on his hips, looking down at Jason.

“I thought I would surprise you.”

“You sure did. You’re lucky the meeting was just over.”

“Did it go well?”

“Well, Bruce’s going to need to attend about five more parties because I need more money. But aside from that, is that it for today for you?”

Jason shrugged, got up. “Job was quite easy today. I thought you and I can, if you like, spend lunch at the coast with some good racks of ribs.”

Dick laughed. The sound he made was hardly even loud, but halfway to the end he put a hand over, spread it to merely cover his mouth. 

Jason loved this little act of him. He had always found it graceful. 

“You and your meat.”

“My meat and I love you.”

Dick’s eyes squinted into lovely moon shapes as he walked over and kissed Jason. 

His heart skipped, just like that. 

Time froze. Everybody looked. Dick gave an extra peck on his cheek standing on his tiptoes, and dragged Jason by the arm out of the building.

Jason had had a lot in his mind while waiting for Dick, a lot he had intended to ask … no, not just the flowers, many, many questions.

_ Do they come every day? _

_ Have you ever rejected properly? _

_ Is she beautiful? _

or  _ Is there any other? _

But they all went out of the window, into the unknown as Dick dragged a dumbfounded Jason toward his car and drove them to the coast. 

And oddly enough, Jason didn’t feel like asking anymore.

* * *

  
  


At this point, Jason should really have gotten used to it. 

He really should. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew he married someone so high in demand. 

That fact didn’t stop him from reacting to it though…

They were visiting an art gallery in Downtown for a grand opening of a new collection. Dick said he needed some fine pictures for the charity auction the Foundation is having in the next three week. 

Believe it or not, Jason had gotten used to this. Living in this world, his world, anyone should learn the hardcore lesson from where the money for all pretty things came. 

So there he stood, next by Dick in a matte black tuxedo sipping champagne and judging art behind camera lenses. Given a pair of sunglasses, some white wire and a comm in the ear, he would blend perfectly in with any of those guards standing by doorways. 

Dick though, was a different story. He was born for public image. He knew how to laugh, how to talk, how to remember names, and how to pretend like he remembered names. Jason never understood how he came to love this man of the light when he had always preferred to play the shadow. 

“Smile up a bit, you look like Bruce at one of those charity balls.”

“Ouch.”

“Smile, and brave yourself.”

Jason still wasn’t getting the full meaning of that when somebody called over their place. 

“Richard?”

There was a woman with a gray pixie smiling at them. She set her flute down the waiter’s tray and fixed her dress shirt, coming over. Dick gave Jason half a glance and smiled back at her.

“Anita.”

“My god, it’s really you.” She pulled Dick into a tight hug. They swayed over their feet, she didn’t need to yearn her neck on her heels to tuck behind Dick’s shoulder. Her lashes shook a little when she squeezed her eyes shut just before letting go.

“It’s been so long.”

“It has.”

“Where have you been all this time?”

Dick huffed, looked around. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you’ve settled down. You? The Richard I know? You used to crash out of our beach party in Morocco just to lay on a bed and wake up at the right time for the sunrise. You said nothing can keep you grounded.”

Dick huffed again. This time, he hooked over Jason’s arm and pulled him over. 

“Actually, I came over today with my husband.”

Her face changed. Something over that nude lips smile froze when her eyes fell on Jason. 

“I’m Jason.” Jason gave out a hand. 

“Anita.” She shook him firmly and turned over to Dick. “Husband. So you did settle down.”

“For quite a time.”

“Should have invited me to the wedding.”

“You’re a World Press Photo award winner, and the owner of one of the biggest galleries in Metropolis. I wasn’t sure you were available.”

“I’m always available for you.”

Ah shit, Jason knew that look. He fucking knew it. The way her shoulders stiffened followed with the lingering eyes where their arms stayed hooked. The dead expression when Dick dumbed the ice bucket with his “husband” thing.

Suddenly, for the first time, Jason felt a hint of pity glinting somewhere in his inner self. But that was only for a second, or a helf, because quickly enough, Jason’s hand found its home on Dick’s hip, just edging a little behind his back. A finger hooked on his belt loop. 

And because he was a possessive son of a bitch, he dared the woman straight in the eye when she caught what he was doing.

When she excused herself, he couldn’t help but took the flute out of Dick’s hand and asked.

“Another?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Quit it. She’s a friend. I was her model for a special album, that’s all.”

“The Richard I know?”

“We used to stay close in college. But then she moved to Metropolis and got all busy, and you know my side of the story.”

So it was a one-sided thing, again. No wonder Jason had never heard of this. 

He grunted, and chugged down the flute. 

Later on, Jason was hanging around checking some black and white photos when he stumbled on Dick and Anita talking together in front of a photo. They seemed close. In fact, she stood a little bit too close. 

They drowned in their conversation. Dick’s attention was full on the photo, some orchestra in the middle of the street. But Anita’s attention never once fell on anything inside the frame. She closed her eyes, nostrils flared. Like taking in every moment of getting Dick inside the space of her own. 

She was actually very inch and ounce of Dick’s type. From her statuesque beauty to the well-defined confidence tagged in every step of her foot soles. Dick had always been attracted to self-empowered women. And in return, they were always fascinated by the package of what they got, turned out to be even better than what they saw.

So should Jason pity her? Well, he should, he knew her ground. He knew how wanting a man out of reach felt like. And he was about to feel bad for her, seriously, until she fucking sniffed Dick like a dog!

“I like your hair long.”

Dick chuckled. “Really? It used to be longer. My record is when it reached the back.”

“Really? How did I miss that? That would have made a perfect photoshoot.”

“It’s a long time ago.”

And she sniffed him, again! 

Jason got it, okay. Dick smelt like orange flowers, like vanilla and spring and everything good. His men got that clear. Gotham’s villains got that clear. 

Jason wandered close to their place, not making his appearance too noticeable, but enough for Dick to notice. 

“Honey, come. Anita just contributed 12 of her photos to the auction.”

“Is that so? That’s very generous of you.”

“Well, I better go see her secretary.”

He left them alone. He fucking left them alone. Dick must have done that on purpose, because the moment he left the room, they both fixed their necktie and looked around, too uncomfortable in their own skins. 

“So, how long have you two been married?”

“7 years.”

She snorted, looked down her shoes. “How time flies.”

Yeah, time flies.

It felt just like yesterday when they were a couple of kids screaming at each other’s neck trying to love each other by breaking their own hearts. And by today, he woke up with Dick breathing soundless in his arms, Beast sleeping at the end of their bed, and John sleeping just two doors away. 

“Tell me, who was your wedding photographer?”

“There wasn’t one.”

“Really? Well, that sounds just about like him. Back in the day, he wasn’t never one to like standing on the other side of the lens. To think of someone born with a face like that...”

“Is he photogenic?”

She laughed. “He’s pulchritudinous.” But then she turned to Jason. “He looks way better outside though.”

“Yes, he does.”

“You’re a really lucky man.”

“Yes I am.”

They stared at the photo in silence. Well, not completely silence with the cello went on in the background. Both of them probably started to wonder how long would Dick be coming back at the same time. 

It was awkward as hell. And Jason wasn’t always the master of communicating, so thank god when Anita decided to break the ice. 

“Do you want to see his photo-”

“Yes I do.”

* * *

  
  


“Can I have your number?”

Jason almost bumped into this girl who seriously invaded his personal space when he heard the question.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

He looked back behind his shoulder to see Dick at the order counter staring at them. So Jason huffed, sipped his cup and pointed back at his husband.

“Me, and not him?”

“Uh...yeah? Your friend?”

Jason laughed. “You wish.”

Both of them were wearing gloves. Great, about time to fuck people’s feelings up.

“He’s pretty. But pretty boys aren’t my type.”

“Really, so what is your type?”

Jason kept looking back and forth. Dick crossed his arms, clearly not amused. But Jason was enjoying this too damn much. 

“Big. Tall. A little more rough around the edges. I like to play it dangerous.”

“Tough girl.”

Jason couldn’t help his smirk from spreading wise. Dick didn’t even blink when the barista handed him his coffee with a note tagged on it. Her number no doubt.

“I’m sorry, is something bothering you. You keep looking back at...” The girl stared at Dick, took in the smile that didn’t really reach his eyes, and stared back at Jason.

This was so entertaining, he could do this all day. Now Dick would understand his feeling.

“No no. Indulge me, please.”

“Really? That’s great, we, um, can talk over there if you want.”

“That sounds abo-”

Wait, was Dick leaving to the door? 

Hold up…

Hold the fuck up.

“Hey! Where are you going!”

When Jason dashed outside of the shop, Dick was already getting in the car. And his men looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“He said to go first.” Jefferson explained.

“What?”

“Yes, let’s go. He’s currently busy indulging someone else in that shop.”

“I’m what? Wait… Dick!”

“Boss...”

“That car moves and you’re all dead.”

Everyone got out of the car in a matter of seconds.

Dick was crossing his arms, looking away when Jason got in. Yeah, Jason was definitely fucked this time.

Goodbye sweet warm bed, hello dear old couch.

“What? I thought you were busy emanating testosterone impressing tough women in there.”

Okay, whatever Dick was doing, it was hella cute. But under that leather glove was Jason’s engagement ring, and that ring could be a killer if Dick punched him with it (which he had, a couple of times).

“There was only one. And she didn’t say that.”

“Well everybody was fucking all over you in there.”

Dick was swearing. So adorable. It must be raining later today. 

And was he blind? Everybody was over  _ him _ . There was literally a waiter hitting the wall eyes down Dick’s butt. 

The only reason they looked at Jason was probably because he had jammed his head right at the shop's tiny door the moment they walked in. Heck, they probably thought he was Dick’s bodyguard rather than spouse. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

Marriage 101, Dick was always right, even when he wasn’t (though he usually was). Lesson number two, always apologize first, even when he didn't understand what the heck was going on (though he did, this time).

“Can we just get this car going please? I have places to be.” 

Luckily, even the driver had hopped off when Jason got in. They wanted none of their couple drama.

“Honey, I’m sorry.”

“For what? You were just being nice to her, right? You didn’t even give her your number. All you asked was for her indulgence.”

Ah, the patronizing. But technically, he wasn’t wrong...but that didn’t matter. 

“I only tried to get to you.”

“Well, whatever you aimed for, you definitely got it.”

Jason groaned. 

He fucked up, okay. He seriously fucked up. 7 years of marriage and he had never once encountered the idea of cheating, or given Dick the impression. And now this. 

“I’m sorry” was all he could think of. Suddenly he was all angry, at the situation, at himself for leading them into this situation. “What do you want me to do? I’m goddamn human, okay.”

Dick snorted bitterly. “You’re goddamn human so you have to show how available you are to the world, huh?”

“Now you gotta go and make me sound like a fucking fuckboy.”

“Please, I wouldn’t have married a fuckboy with a knife at my throat.”

“That’s right, because it’s so damn easy to pick, right? Take about anyone you want, right. The world is at your beck and call, right?”

Dick huffed. “Maybe I would go and actually do that if you don’t stop acting this ridiculous.”

Jason snapped, as how he always did. 

His palm landed hard on the door just behind Dick’s head as he watched Dick jump out of his skin at the sound. 

Their distance cut down to the point when all his nose could take in was the citrusy fragrance on Dick’s hair, the tea note soaked through his skin, and the shy little gap of amazement between his lips. 

“I can’t stop it, Dick. I can’t. And that’s the fucking problem. I’m possessive, I’m selfish, I want you for my own. But you don’t know that. You don’t know what I would do to make the world stop wanting you.”

Each grumbled word had Dick taking in with his eyes rounded. He slid down his seat, Jason towered over him. 

“You have no idea how it’s like, having the world in the line behind you, waiting to replace you.”

Dick bit his lips. “Jay...”

He hated how people looked at Dick. Hated how easy it was to be reminded that with one mistake, one wrong move, someone could push him aside and take this man away. 

Jason already knew he was flawed. 

“Are you implying that I’m a cheater?” Dick deadpanned.

Jason almost choked on his own tongue. “What the fu- Why are you like this! I literally just pour my heart out there.”

“You keep saying the world this the world that. What the hell do I suppose to think?”

“This is such an unexpected turn of event and I refuse to understand how.”

Dick rolled his eyes. He hooked a leg around Jason’s hip and pulled him down until their chests bumped.

“Uh, what are you doing, good sir? Just to remind, we’re in the middle of a fight.”

“A potential fight.” Dick fixed. “And you wouldn’t win anyway.”

“Can you just be serious please?”

“Alright then,” Dick fixed his throat, but Jason swore the smirk on his lips told the difference. “Do you think I’m perfect?”

Jason snorted. “No, you have terrible wake up manners.”

Dick grumbled.

“And you’re rude when someone proves you wrong. You speak in other languages when patronizing. And you’re one hell of a stubborn bastard.”

“Okay, point taken. Now you’re just nitpicking me.”

“This isn’t nitpicking, I’m telling straight facts.”

Dick laughed and covered his smile behind his hand again. The dimple on his left cheek appeared. His eyes always squinted near shut every time he laughed hard enough. Jason loved every little freckle, that little dimple, the long lashes, the eyes that were always glass walls, the lips that always smiled, and lied. All of them. Every inch of him.

Jason couldn’t help but stared. And he couldn’t help but stayed frozen, terrified over what he would do for him.

“You’re right though.” Dick admitted.

“About what?”

“About me having terrible wake up manners. I don’t like you snuggling me in my sleep because your skin is too hot, but you never stop trying. I don’t like waking up early, but you always make breakfast in bed. I speak languages I know you don’t know to piss you off, I drag attention to piss you off, I’ve done a lot to piss you off, and you’re pissed off, but despite everything, you never once hurt me.”

“I would ever hurt you.”

“That’s the thing, Jason. You’re Red Hood, but you never hurt me. You’re a smoker, but you hardly ever smoke just because I don’t like the smell of it. You’re a kingpin, but you make breakfasts in bed, you do the grocery, the laundry, you take John to school, and you scrub the toilet. And despite my...disability to understand the depth of your love, my past, our past, what remains of it, or the fact that I still make you wake up in the middle of the night asking where I’m going, you…” Dick bit his lip, turning away. Jason suddenly found himself breathless. “You still love me. I don’t understand how, but you still love me. And you force me to fall for you! Just like that, by loving me, you’ve made me love you.”

It had been a time since the last time Jason saw Dick blushed this hard. He had his hand over his eyes, hiding while his ears burnt red. 

He looked frustrated. Embarrassed. And the sight of it, everything of him, seized Jason’s lungs.

“It’s been 8 years, Jason. We’ve got a marriage certificate, a son, a dog. We've way passed the agreement and broken every rule set at the beginning. So while I’m here, loving you and embarrassing myself like this, don’t you dare question drag any other people into the picture and question my heart.”

Dick must have noticed how Jason stopped breathing looking at him. How adoring it was, to see the gentleness bloomed in his eyes like cherry blossoms in spring. 

And this whole life, Jason wanted to love him, cherish him, to do with him what spring does with the cherry trees. 

Jason’s fingers went up to graze his lips. He ducked down and kissed Dick. “Thank you.”

Dick crackled. “For what?” 

“For marrying me.”

His fingers twirled the ring on Dick’s hand, the stones that had stayed a year as his secret before coming out with a name. 

“Thank you too.”

“For what?”

Dick raised their entwined hands and kissed his knuckle. 

“For loving me.”

It was late, but finally Jason was able to come to his senses. He learnt, he would probably feel like this for the rest of his life. Envy, jealous, irritated. All of that, because that was the kind of mental contract he signed marrying Dick Grayson. But never once, not since day one, had Dick ever made him feel insecure. 

Because while he was all busy looking back at the people who looked, Dick was only looking at him. 

And that was enough.

* * *

**Extra**

“You think they’re fucking?”

Jefferson dropped his plastic spoon down the pavement. 

It was fucking cold, and Boss had practically locked every door of the car. They were supposed to hit the road thirty minutes ago, but oh well, looked like both of them had better things to do.

“Better watch your words.” 

He popped a few gums in his mouth. His tongue ached for a cig, but Blue hated that shit. 

“Whatever you say. But they should hurry up, my balls are freezing out here. ”

Jefferson chuckled. As they stood there waiting from the other side of the road. The truck pulled over and stopped by the floral truck, pushing down carts of fresh flowers. 

“Fancy some flowers?” Hank joked.

“You know what, I actually am.” Jefferson tilted his head at the florist while pointing down the wooden cart of fresh flowers. “How much for the hydrangea?”

“You dog, I thought you were loyal to Blue.”

Jefferson huffed, grabbed for his wallet, and thanked the florist. “This is for Blue.”

“Oh...”

“Yes, oh.”

“Why not roses?”

“Roses are for confession. These are simply my admiration.”

“You’ve turned into a sophisticated bastard.”

“You’re serving Boss and Blue, don’t be a barbarian.”

It started snowing 5 minutes later, and around that, Blue opened the door calling them to come back in.

Jefferson hid the hydrangea behind his back, breathed in, and crossed the road. 

He hoped Blue would like them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed what I've written so far, you can also find Moonie at [Tumblr house](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/). Ask box and prompt box are always open.  
> Have a nice day 😘


End file.
